The Little Things
by ElleBelle171
Summary: Little moments catolguing the life of Lemonade Mouth after their interesting interview with Moxie.
1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door wakes the girl from her writing stupor. She sees her Gram heading for the door, so she turns back to the scribbles in the notebook she's trying to turn into a song.

"Olivia, your friend Wendell is here." Olivia looked up from the papers, a look of pure terror on her face as she quickly (and discreetly) attempted to flatten her hair and check her breath. She looked at her Gram, who had an annoyingly knowing look on her face as she left, and walked to the door.

"What are you doing here, Wen?"

Wen's face got a little pink. "I just figured we could hang out a bit. But if you're busy…" he trailed off, all ready turning around to head back to his bike, which he had left on her front lawn.

"No, no I just…come in, please."

Now, it's not like this was the first time they had every hung out together; Wen came to Olivia's house all the time to work on songs with her, but there was something about this that felt different. It might have been the fact the Wen didn't have his laptop on him, or that Olivia had left her song book on the kitchen table instead of bringing it outside with her.

But she had a feeling that it was the fact that for the first time ever, he didn't greet her with some form of "Stella sent me."

Wen headed straight for the little cove of trees that shaded the ground, the chill spot, and the place Lemonade Mouth sat when they weren't focused on music; which wasn't often, making the spot extra special.

He waited patiently for Olivia to pick a spot on the grass to lie down on before joining her. He carefully placed himself as close to her as possible. Their arms touched, and in the moment both Wen and Olivia felt a spark travel through them.

They were silent for a very long time, just lying there and enjoying the silence, and the company. Nearly an hour after Wen had shown up (in which Gram had snuck a glance at them six times to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on) he was the one to break the silence.

"You know how the Winter Ball is next week right?"

Olivia mumbled her yes, very content with herself.

"Were you planning on going?"

"Nuh-uh," she told him. "No dress. Or date."

"Would you go if all you needed was a dress?"

"Yeah," Olivia mumbled quietly. A moment passed before her face turned bright red. "Wait, did you just –"

"Ask you to the dance?" Wen finished. "I think so. But if you say no then I didn't ask you."

"I'll go with you."

"Really Livy, I was…did you just say yes?"

When she nodded he fought a smile. "Splendid; I'm sure we'll have loads of fun."

Olivia swiped at Wen's shoulder half-heartedly, to comfortable to try any harder.

"I'm really glad you said yes Olivia."

"I'm really glad you asked. So we're even."

They turned their heads so they were looking at each other with identical grins.

**AN:** Welcome to The Little Moments, my first Lemonade Mouth fanfiction, and my first fanfiction ever for this site. It's mainly going to be a little (maybe) story cataloging little things that happen to the gang after their interview with Moxie. If you haven't seen it I'm not really spoiling anything, but big things happen and it's beyond adorable

Wenlivia is my favorite Lemonade Mouth pairing. They're only the main couple because they took the first chapter, but there will be four other pairings (only three of them serious) in the story.

Please leave a review, and I promise that this will (probably) be the longest author's note of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rings, and there's pounding on the stairs as the teen rushes to the door. She looks through the peephole and smiles.

"Scott!"

"How's my girl?" Scott asks laughter in his voice. "I brought the Danishes." Mo smiled widely at the box. She thought fondly at the memory. They had been on the phone on night about a month before the detention that led to Lemonade Mouth. Her mama and baba were yelling down in the kitchen about her school. Baba was worried the school was affecting her prayers and wanted to get her a tutor.

Scott had hung up nearly five minutes into the conversation with a quick 'hang on' to Mo. She had only ten minutes to fume, because out of nowhere Scott was knocking on her bedroom window. He held her hand on the joined him on the roof. He told her meaningless stories about school while she cried on his shoulder. When he offered her a pastry, Scott told her about the little bakery on the street across from his, and how it was the only place between his house and hers the sold anything sweet.

It became a tradition; whenever he went over, no matter the time or the reason, he brought a box of Al's Danishes, who now knew Scott by the truck he drove, and he and Mo would take the time to eat through the box and talk about nothing and everything.

This was the first night since they had gotten back together that he had come over, and so far he was behaving perfectly.

"Come on, we'll bring the upstairs, and I can show you my dress."

"Leave the door open Mohini!" Her dad calls from the kitchen.

"Yes Baba," Mo calls back, rolling her eyes. She takes her boyfriends hand and the head up the stairs to her room, decorated with Indian artifacts, and pictures of the band. Scott dropped the Danish box (and his self) onto Mo's bed and watched as she paraded out of her closet wearing a fire red dress.

"Very nice, but what's it for?" Scott twisted his face so he would seem confused.

"The dance, remember?"

"No…" Scott ducked his head, playing with his hands in his lap so Mo wouldn't see how hard he was fighting a smile.

"Scott, I told you about the dance weeks ago!"

Scott couldn't hold it in a longer. He couldn't hold back his laughs and he took hold of Mo's wrists. "Calm down, I was just messing with you. I remember the dance, and I have all the clothes I need sitting on my dresser, waiting to be worn and danced in. So chill out and have a Danish."

Mo glared at Scott for a moment, before the pastries were too hard to ignore. She snatched Scott's out of his hand just as he was about to take the first bite. He frowned, almost growling as he lunged at his girlfriend and started tickling her sides. She dropped her food and started giggling.

"SScottt, sttoppp, ttticklllling meee." Mo's giggles became shrieks. In an effort to avoid any more torture (as she called it) she rolled away. Instead of staying on the bed Mo ended up rolling off the bed and landing with a thud onto her floor.

"Mohini!" her father shouted. Mo and Scott exchanged glances, cracking up the minute they locked eyes.

"Sorry Baba!"

AN: My third favorite pairing. I suppose my second favorite that's canon.

Ooooh, are you intrigued?

I'm sorry for all you Mo/Charlie fans. I know that they got together in the book, but all my information comes from the movie, and I love Mo/Scott. And that's not going to change anytime soon, so please don't fill the comments with any "but what about Charlie?" He's coming. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, you're Lemonade Mouth!"

Mo and Olivia turned around to find four or five girls running towards them, thrusting pieces of paper and pens towards to duo. They signed them quickly, and all but ran into one of the large department stores in the mall.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Olivia said, her voice shaky. Mo smiled at her, nodding her agreement. She glanced around the store, the tacky clothes and jewelry throwing her off for a moment. She spotted exactly what she was looking for and pulled Olivia over.

They exited the store like a scene from a movie, nearly strutting down the hall, Olivia had tied her hair into a bun at the base of her neck, and Mo had braided hers so it fell in a plait down her back. Both girls sported a pair of large sunglasses and a baggy sweater, and prayed to the Gods of music that know one gave them a second glance.

After an hour of shopping, Olivia now had a dress for the dance and Mo had the perfect pair of heels. They were sitting in the food court picking at the remains of their Chinese food, when Mo got a text from Charlie. She rolled her eyes and passed it to Olivia, who laughed at the simple "you busy tonight?"

"Charlie needs a girlfriend." Olivia concluded, sipping her soda. Mo nodded vigorously.

"Maybe we can hook him up with one of his fan girls," Mo giggled. "Charlie would love that."

"Maybe…but what if it works out and we have to deal with one of those squeaky girls on a regular basis?"

Both girls shuddered at the same moment, thinking of being swarmed by the giggly girls asking for autographs. Mo grabbed her soda and sipped the last drops from the cup as she got up the throw out her trash. Half way there she stopped suddenly and dropped the paper cup on the floor. Olivia rushed over.

"Mo? Mohini? Earth to Mo, are you in there?" Olivia waved her hand in front of her friend's face until she spoke.

"I know the _perfect_ person to set Charlie up with." Mo said deviously.

Stella walked into one of the fanciest restaurants in the area.

"I have a reservation under Mohini," she told the man behind the podium, and he guided her to a table in the back, currently empty. She thanked him and sat down. She pulled her chair closer to the table, stopping suddenly when she heard her name behind her.

"Stella?"

She turned around.

"Charlie?"

A/N: Duh duh duuuuuuuh.

Yeah. Mo and Olivia are dangerous matchmakers.

This chapter is really short, I know, but I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
